Re: Magic Carpet Ride
by Kuzer1000
Summary: First story. Don't judge me. What would happen if Phineas and Ferb rebuilt their "aerial area rug?" Tiny bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!**

-No POV—

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their living room working on their project when a knock sounded at the door. Phineas ran over and answered. He was happy to see Isabella standing there.

"Hey, Phineas." She said. Phineas smiled.

"Hey, Isabella." He said back.

"Whatcha doooin?" She said her catchphrase.

"Remember that time we built the magic carpet?" He asked her. She nodded. "Well, we're doing it again. Wanna join us?"

"Of course I'll join you." She answered. Phineas smiled and they went and worked on the carpet. After it was done, Ferb was ready to begin, and Phineas stepped on. He took Isabella's hand and she came aboard. The second floor opened up, and the carpet flew into the air.

-Phineas's POV—

It felt actually a little better having only Isabella here instead of her, Baljeet, Buford, and Dad. As the rug rose through the clouds, I sat on the edge of it, and Isabella joined me. I looked at her, and she looked back at me. We both smiled, and I noticed how beautiful Isabella was. Why had I never noticed it before? I've always thought she was really cute, but right now, as I was looking at her, she looked amazing. I continued to smile at her as I sang:

_You can't see much of the skyline_

_It looks like more of a grid_

_It's a viable variation of view_

_But it's something I'm sure we'll be glad that we did_

_It's not like the world that we see from the ground_

_I guess the main difference is we're looking down_

_So climb on our aerial area rug_

_It's certain to keep us aloft_

_Its aerodynamics are highly advanced_

_And its weave is so tight and so soft_

_Though this vista's diverse_

_Is it better or worse?_

_If you'll ask, I'll just give you a shrug_

_But you can vary your view of the area_

_From our aerial area rug_

_It's a brand new perspective_

_Literally_

_We can see the tops of buildings_

_Come along with me_

_You can vary your view of the area_

_From our aerial area rug_

_You can vary your view of the area_

_From our aerial area rug_

"You know, Isabella," I started, "You're really—Hey. Where's Perry?"

-No POV-

AGENT P!

Perry went into Phineas and Ferb's room, and saw a drawer. He opened it up, and jumped in. When he realized it was the wrong drawer, he walked out and was dressed just like Phineas. He put the clothes back in the drawer and jumped into the drawer below it. He fell into his chair and Major Monogram came up on the screen.

"Ah, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been purchasing a lot of eggs, butter, milk, cereal, and… Oh, wait. That's my shopping list. He has purchased lots of novels, pamphlets, magazines, and comic books. Get to the bottom of it!" Perry saluted, and got into his hover car.

Once he was at Doofenshmirtz's, he fell into a pit. When the bottom of the pit rose, Perry was trapped in a book case.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said. "That entrance was so out of the blue. And by 'out of the blue' of course, I mean COMPLETELY IN THE BLUE!" Perry rolled his eyes. "Now, let me show you my latest invention: the Bookinator!"

**End of chapter one. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a couple of reviews, and so far, I'm doing pretty well, so I'm going to give you guys another chapter.**

-No POV—

"You see, Perry the Platypus," said Doofenshmirtz, "back in Gimmelstump, in the days of my youth, my father came home with a lot of books for us. At first, I was thrilled, but then, my father gave all the books to my brother, Roger. Oh, how I despise him! So, with the Bookinator, I will destroy every book in the Tri-State Area! ….. What? It's a good plan!"

-Isabella's POV—

Phineas was definitely about to say something to me. I know it! But, unfortunately, like always, his mind was somewhere else.

"Um, Phineas, what were you about to say?" I asked him, hoping for an answer.

"What? Me? Nothing!" He answered rather quickly. Hmm. Is he hiding something? "Uh," He continued, "So, Isabella, what do you think of this carpet ride?"

"I think it's nice." I said. "Thanks for letting me come along." I waited a little bit before finally asking, "Hey, Phineas. Do you think I'm pretty?" I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to ask that.

-Phineas's POV—

I immediately froze. Did Isabella just ask me if I thought she was pretty? Well, I have to answer. But, what should I say? Why am I thinking to myself? Why am I asking all these questions? "Um… Yeah, you're pretty." My voice cracked. She giggled. Stupid puberty! Or was it something else?

"Really? Thanks!" She replied and gave me a big hug. I felt myself blushing. Why was I blushing? Why am I thinking to myself again? Was I… in love with Isabella? No, that's crazy. We're just best friends, and that's all we've ever been, but… is that all I want to be? GET IT TOGETHER, PHINEAS! You're… just feeling a little off today. That's all… I really gotta stop thinking to myself.

-No POV—

"So, Perry the Platypus, with the Bookinator, I will tap into the book's molecules and put flammable ethanol into the books, causing the pieces of paper to moisten together and disintegrate into thin air. Although, I'm not really sure I should do this. I mean, everyone knows book give you information, but I need revenge on Roger. I got it! I'll just destroy all the books in City Hall!" He paused. "Perry the Platypus, are you even listening to me? Oh, that's it! Now, Roger will pay for stealing those books from… my… father. Or was it from me? Either way, he is going to pay!

**I'm not big on writing romance, so forgive me if I didn't do very well. Also, I realized I like writing the Doof/Perry scenes. I'll probably be doing more of those in later stories.**


End file.
